I like U
by Tsubaki Jung
Summary: Inilah kisah cinta dua makhluk bodoh yang berbeda sifat juga karakter. Ada Kim Jaejoong yang keras kepala dan Jung Yunho yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Ada juga ChangKyu dan YooSu sebagai pemanis. Lalu, bagaimana kisah mereka yang selalu heboh dan dipenuhi dengan romansa manis yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh? Let's see dear! YunJae fiction


Pagi yang cerah serta udara yang begitu menyejukkan. Ha~h, rasanya nyaman sekali. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini terlihat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Eum, maksudku mungkin lebih tepatnya hampir sama seperti sebelumnya. Yah, mungkin hari ini terlihat cerah. Bahkan, sang matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sosoknya dan menyapa seluruh makhluk dengan sinarnya.

Tapi— entah kenapa hanya di _'Tone High School'_ yang terlihat berbeda. Suram dan err— menyeramkan. Bahkan terlihat awan mendung disana-sini. Ups, sepertinya akan ada badai datang. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah hari ini diperkirakan cerah? Lalu?

Baiklah, aku tahu kalian penasaran, jadi perhatikan baik-baik, okay. Dan jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Karena ini menyangkut pasangan _fenomenal _yang begitu terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Inilah kisah cinta dua makhluk bodoh yang berbeda sifat juga karakter. Tapi, begitu menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tsubaki Jung present::<br>_ **

_a YunJae -Yunho x Jaejoong- fanfiction  
><em>

_Tittle:: I like U  
><em>

_Genre's:: Yaoi/ Fluffy/ Romance/ School-life_

_Rated:: M (Mature)_

_Warning:: Typo (s), OOC, AU, Yaoi dan hal-hal absurd lainnya yang bisa bikin kalian muntah_

_Disclaimer:: Ini hanyalah fiksi, seratus persen murni dari pemikiran penulis sendiri. Jika ada ada kemiripan itu murni ketidaksengajaan!_

_[FF ini aku buat untuk readers sekalian, terlebih lagi buat fans fanatik gue, ga perlu gue kasih tahu pun dia pasti udah ngerasa -_-_

_Siapa lagi yang suka ngerusuh, bikin status + nyantumin nama gue dan dengan seenak jidatnya minta bikinin ff -_-_

_Seriusan beib, kalo situ ga suka (apalagi minta yang aneh-aneh lagi) gue kebiri nanti -..-_

_Ini udah aku bikinin, ma'af juga kalo ngaret pake banget -_-v_

_Special for you :*]_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't judge my chara or I kill you!<em>**

**_Don't forget to leave a review after reading, because the reviews you guys are so mean to me_**

**_I'm serious!_**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Ya! Berani sekali kau menyentuhku!"<p>

Suara teriakkan dan lengkingan yang selalu terdengar -hampir setiap hari malah- tak membuat pria bermarga Jung ini takut atau apapun itu. Yang jelas dia hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran bodoh yang selalu terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Yah, semuanya sudah terbiasa termasuk para guru. Tapi, yang membuat mereka heran adalah sudah berkali-kali pria tampan itu mendapatkan pukulan ataupun tamparan yang selalu dilayangkan oleh pria cantik yang menjadi primadona sekolah. Entah dia itu bodoh atau apa, yang jelas pria itu sudah kebal dan telinganya mungkin sudah tuli saat mendengar teriakannya.

Padahal hampir setiap hari diteriaki, tapi selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Menggoda si cantik. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan memeluk ataupun menciumnya di depan banyak orang.

Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuh si cantik. Jangankan memeluk, mencoleknya saja tidak berani. Tapi hanya ada satu makhluk diantara ribuan makhluk-makhluk lainnya yang berani menyentuh bahkan memeluknya atau memberikan kecupan di pipi.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat. Semenjak kepindahannya di _'Tone High School' _sebulan yang lalu, pria ini sudah mengusik ketenangan di sekolah. Bahkan, pria cantik yang terkenal pendiam dan ramah ini tak segan-segan mengeluarkan suara merdunya untuk meneriaki makhluk Tuhan yang paling tampan satu ini.

"Aih, BooJaejoong-ie sayang, berhenti berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin tenggorokanmu sakit" ucapnya penuh perhatian.

Dan yah, ucapannya barusan hanya mendapatkan reaksi wajah ingin muntah yang diperlihatkan pria cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ditambah lagi semua murid yang saat ini melihat drama _live _yang diperlihatkan oleh YunJae hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop _ria.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Jung Yunho berkata seperti itu? Kemana perginya _'Ice Prince'_ yang selalu disandangnya? Aih, mungkin kepalanya habis terbentur atau apapun itu. Yang jelas fungsi otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik saat ia melihat pria cantik dihadapannya ini pasca kepindahannya.

Mungkin pria tampan ini sedang jatuh cinta ania? Haha, sepertinya begitu. Tapi— entahlah.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu! Namaku Kim Jaejoong!" serunya kesal, bahkan urat-urat di lehernya terlihat saat ia berteriak seperti itu.

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering terlihat dan mereka memakluminya, bahkan ada sebagian orang yang berpura-pura tak melihat atau mendengarnya. Berpura-pura itu lebih baik daripada menjadi sasaran amukan dari pria cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Bukankah nama itu terdengar sangat manis dan lucu?" ucapnya ngawur bin sinting.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menciptakan makhluk sebodoh –idiot, seperti Jung Yunho? Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menenggelamkan Yunho di Sungai Han atau menguburnya hidup-hidup. Argh, bertemu dengan Yunho merupakan mimpi buruk yang paling buruk!

"Kau!" tunjuk Jaejoong kesal. "Mati saja sana!"

Setelah itu Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya. Menatap kepergian pria cantik itu sampai sosoknya menghilang dibalik dinding.

Sebuah senyuman terukir indah di wajahnya. Yah, meskipun selalu dimarahi atau semacamnya, tetap saja Yunho tidak marah. Baginya mendengar suara Jaejoong itu seperti mendengar nyanyian surga. Baiklah, untuk kata-kata yang terakhir itu murni darinya. Tidak dibuat-buat.

"Hyung, kau tidak bosan?" tanya seseorang.

"Tidak!" sahutnya tanpa melihat si pemilik suara.

"Kau ini! Sudah berkali-kali ditolak tetap saja mendekati Jaejoong hyung"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dan melihat pria jangkung yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku menyukainya! Dan harus mendapatkannya!"

"Yah, semoga berhasil" balasnya sembari menepuk bahu kiri Yunho.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi. Pria tampan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ya! Bagaimana mungkin kau belum makan? Ingat hyung! Kau sendirian disini, jika kau sampai sakit, Chullie Jumma bisa membunuhku!" ucapnya mendramatisir.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" ucap Yunho.

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang bertanggung jawab selama kau tinggal disini!"

Pria jangkung itu mengikuti langkah Yunho dari belakang dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu Shim Changmin!"

"Hyung!"

"Aish, baiklah, jangan berteriak seperti itu! Kau ingin membuatku tuli, ya?"

Aigoo, kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya senang sekali berteriak? Memangnya mereka tidak lelah?

Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang, mungkin tepatnya pria jangkung yang ada disampingnya. Entah sudah berapa mangkuk ramen yang dihabiskannya? Bahkan saat melihatnya menghabiskan makanan yang tersaji di meja membuat Yunho merasa mual.

"Hua~h kenyangnya~a" ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah terisi berbagai macam makanan.

Pria tampan disampingnya hanya bisa menatap _horror _tumpukkan-tumpukkan piring juga mangkuk. Ya ampun, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa perutnya?

"Hyung! Kau tidak makan?" ucapnya tiba-tiba saat melihat makanan Yunho masih utuh.

"Eung, sepertinya aku sudah kenyang" jawabnya asal.

Kedua mata sipitnya memandang makanan Yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dan Yunho tahu apa arti pandangannya itu.

Menghela nafas sejenak, "Ambillah"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ambillah"

Tanpa ragu Changmin segera menyambar _sandwich _yang seharusnya menjadi menu makan siangnya. Melihat Changmin yang seperti itu justru membuatnya tersenyum. Seperti memiliki adik laki-laki, meskipun terkadang pria penyuka makanan ini begitu menyebalkan, tapi Yunho menyayangi sepupunya ini.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>"Jung Yunho brengsek!" umpatnya kesal saat memasuki kelasnya.<p>

Dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan Jaejoong berjalan dan menduduki kursinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar, membuat pria imut yang ada disampingnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Biar ku tebak? Apa Yunho melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Pria cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat teman sebangkunya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

"Juncha~n" rengeknya manja.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Jangan pasang wajah menderita seperti itu" cibirnya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ish, temannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan pria Jung itu, eoh?"

"Hue~e Juncha~n tadi saat aku ke kantin, aku bertemu pria itu dan… dan dia memelukku~~u" adunya.

Kim Junsu, pria yang menjadi objek-curhatan-dadakan Jaejoong hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Aish, hanya dipeluk saja sudah seheboh ini. Bagaimana jika Yunho me-_rape_-nya? Mungkin Jaejoong akan bunuh diri. Ini hanya mungkin, lho.

"Oo~h" responnya.

Setelah mengatakan satu kata Junsu kembali dengan aktifitasnya semula, bermain _game_. Dan tentu saja membuat pria cantik ini mengutuk sahabatnya sendiri. Mengutuknya dengan boneka _voodoo_ yang ada di film-film, tapi sayangnya dia hanya bisa melakukannya di dalam pikirannya.

"Juncha~~n" panggilnya kesal.

"Apalagi? Aku 'kan sudah mendengarkan keluhanmu, jadi biarkan aku menikmati waktu istirahat dengan tenang, okay!"

"Seharusnya kau membantuku, bukan malah mengacuhkanku seperti ini" ucapnya tak terima.

Hahh, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Junsu menghela napasnya saat menanggapi rengekan dari sahabatnya ini. Salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu memanjakannya.

"Lalu, aku harus apa Jaejoong-ie?"

"Kau harus membantuku!"

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya cepat.

"Juncha~~n"

"Aish, Kim Jaejoong! Kau ini! Kau lupa jika Jung Yunho itu putra pemilik sekolah"

"Lalu?" tanyanya tak mengerti sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Junsu yang melihatnya hanya bisa menepuk pelan dahinya. Aih, jika seperti ini Jaejoong terlihat imut dan polos.

"Dengar ya! Semua orang tidak mau berurusan dengan pria Jung itu termasuk aku"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dia selalu saja menggangguku"

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi dan—

_Duaghh…_

—kamus setebal 5cm mendarat tepat di keningnya.

"Ouwh, saki~~t"

Junsu yang melihat adegan yang tiba-tiba itu membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat makhluk tak berdosa -yang menjadi pihak teraniaya- mengaduh kesakitan.

"Chunnie!" pekiknya.

Ia pun segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri salah satu makhluk Tuhan paling tampan -setelah Jung Yunho.

"Chunnie~ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Su-ie _baby_ saki~~t" adunya.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" teriak Junsu kesal.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" sahutnya cuek.

"Aish, kau ini!"

Junsu memandang cemas sang kekasih.

"Sakit?"

"Hu'um, sakit sekali" katanya dengan nada manja.

"Ya! Jangan terlalu berlebihan Park Yoochun"

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Ini benar-benar sakit Kim Jaejoong!" sahut pria itu tak terima.

Pria imut itu membantu Yoochun untuk berdiri dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang ada dihadapan Jaejoong. Terlihat jelas keningnya yang memerah akibat lemparan barusan.

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri!" ucapnya keras kepala.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Barusan kau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang aku juga— Aish, sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi" putus Jaejoong.

Akhirnya mereka pun tidak lagi membahas kejadian barusan. Yah, anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itu lebih baik daripada si cantik marah-marah, pikir Yoochun.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, waktu setempat. Namun, hujan tak kunjung reda sejak satu jam yang lalu. Padahal tadi siang cuaca terlihat cerah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.<p>

"Jaejoong-ie, kau yakin tidak ingin kami antar pulang?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolaknya.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika sudah sampai rumah okay!"

"Hu'um"

Pria cantik itu melambaikan tangannya kearah sahabatnya. Dan sekarang tinggalah Jaejoong sendiri. Sebenarnya tidak sendirian juga, masih ada beberapa murid yang sedang menunggu jemputan atau menunggu hujan reda, seperti dirinya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat tetesan hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Merasakan tetesan-tetesan air hujan membasahi telapak tangannya.

Dingin.

Ah, sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika bermain di bawah guyuran hujan. Tapi— Ibunya pasti akan membunuhnya jika melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Bibirnya ia kerucutkan saat membayangkan Ibunya marah-marah dan mengancamnya dengan ancaman-ancaman mematikan.

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, pria cantik itu tak menyadari jika sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Kedua mata musangnya menatap sosok cantik yang kini tersenyum. Seperti malaikat. Ah, mungkinkah jika Tuhan kehilangan salah satu malaikatnya?

Perlahan sosok itu menghampiri pria cantik yang masih setia bermain dengan air hujan. Bibir berbentuk hatinya tertarik memperlihatkan senyuman menawan saat mendapati tingkah konyol sang pujaan hati.

Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

Kini pria itu tepat berada disampingnya, tangan kanannya ikut terulur dan merasakan dinginnya air hujan. Merasa ada seseorang disampingnya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati pria paling menyebalkan itu berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kau! Sedang apa disini?"

"Menemanimu" sahutnya santai tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan bau tanah basah juga rasa dingin yang menyapa kulitnya.

Sesaat Jaejoong terpaku saat mendapati sosok tersebut. Baru kali ini Jaejoong berdekatan dengan Yunho. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik Yunho terlihat tampan, pikirnya. Aish, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir seperti itu?

Yunho membuka kedua matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping guna melihat Jaejoong. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Waktu seolah berhenti saat mata musang itu manatapnya tajam. Memenjarakannya.

Tatapan Yunho begitu menusuk. Membuatnya tenggelam, seolah tersedot oleh pesona seorang Jung Yunho.

Sebelah tangan Yunho terulur menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. Mengelusnya lembut, merasakan halus kulitnya. Jika biasanya Jaejoong marah-marah jika disentuh, tapi sekarang… pria cantik itu justru membiarkan Yunho menyentuhnya.

Kedua pasang mata itu masih saling memandang, sebelum Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya. Bibir tebalnya kini menyentuh bibir mungil Jaejoong. Mengecupnya lembut.

Perasaan hangat mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Begitu menggelitik juga mendebarkan.

Tak ada perlawanan, Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong dan mulai mengemutnya. Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong masih terbuka. Ia bisa melihat saat Yunho memandangnya. Bibirnnya masih setia memberikan lumatan-lumatan manis.

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah, ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai membalas kecupan-kecupan Yunho di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya meremas seragam yang dikenakan Yunho.

Sebelah tangan Yunho berada di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi menekan tengkuk Jaejoong guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Pria tampan itu menghisap kuat bibir bawah Jaejoong, membuat pria yang berada di dalam dekapannya mengerang lirih. Benda kenyal itu bergerak sensual menekan bibirnya.

"Eumm…"

Mendengar suara rintihan yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia semakin menekan kepala Jaejoong dan melumat bibirnya rakus.

Ia pun menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong, meminta lebih. Saat mulutnya terbuka, Yunho tak menyia-nyiakannya. Lidahnya segera melesat masuk dan mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Jaejoong beserta isinya.

Seolah tersadar dengan apa yang menimpanya Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh. Nafasnya memburu. Kedua mata bulatnya ia kerjapkan beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya tersadar dengan makhluk yang ada dihadapannya tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Untung saja hujan sudah reda, jadi ia tak perlu hujan-hujanan untuk sampai ke rumah.

Pria tampan itu hanya tertawa saat melihat Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan, bukan itu. Ia tertawa saat mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan itu terlihat sangat—

"Cantik" gumamnya.

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Memejamkan kedua matanya sampai akhirnya ia membuka mata dan menatap langit cerah disertai dengan adanya pelangi yang semakin mempercantik langit sore hari.

"Sedikit lagi. Kau akan menjadi milikku" ucapnya ambigu.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Dengan terburu-buru tanpa memperdulikan jika ia menabrak seseorang dijalanan. Bahkan ia mengabaikan genangan air yang terciprat mengenai seragam sekolahnya.<p>

Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pria cantik itu bahkan mengabaikan teriakan sang Ibu saat melihatnya memasuki rumah. Ia juga tak perduli jika jejak sepatunya yang kotor tertinggal di lantai.

Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ia pun bersandar pada pintu kamarnya setelah menutupnya terlebih dahulu.

_Oh My Gosh!_ Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin pria cantik itu membiarkan laki-laki itu menyentuhnya, bahkan pria menyebalkan itu sudah berani menciumnya.

M-E-N-C-I-U-M-N-Y-A!

Dan pria itu menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

Ok, kalimat yang terakhir bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan pria bermarga Jung itu. Ehem, karena sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa nyaman saat tangan besar itu menyentuh kulitnya dan saat benda kenyal itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya rasanya seperti—

"Manis" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan rasa dari laki-laki tersebut. _Oh God!_ Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan keras hanya dengan membayangkan wajah pria itu. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya.

Ia pun berlutut dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan!" ucapnya frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia berdebar hanya dengan mengingat ciuman itu? Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han. Benar-benar memalukan!

Jika bertemu dengan pria itu besok ia harus bersikap seperti apa? Ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika Yunho kembali mendekatinya? Ugh, ini akan sulit, mengingat pria Jung itu tidak pernah absen untuk mendekatinya.

"Jung Yunho sialan!" makinya kesal.

Ia pun segera beranjak dan memasuki kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sudahlah ia tak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Lebih baik ia berendam dengan air hangat. Setelah itu ia bisa memikirkan cara untuk menghindari Jung Yunho.

Yah, cara apapun! Asal ia bisa menghindari makhluk tampan tersebut, meskipun sebenarnya tidak bisa. Karena yang ku tahu Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskan target buruannya. Sadar atau tidak, Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari pesona Jung Yunho.

Ini seperti perangkap, meskipun tidak begitu jelas terlihat. Yunho akan selalu berada di sekitar Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan pria cantik itu akan jatuh ke tangannya.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah berangkat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin saja dengan berangkat pagi-pagi ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Yunho. Tapi, sepertinya dugaannya salah. Karena selang beberapa menit setelah kedatangannya tak lama Yunho datang.<p>

Saat melewati lorong sekolah, Jaejoong terus menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia takut jika pria bermarga Jung itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah mengamati gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, sosok itupun mulai mendekatinya secara perlahan.

_Puk _

Telapak tangan seseorang menepuk bahunya dan—

"GYAAAA!"

—suaranya yang merdu terdengar, hampir saja ia terjatuh karena kaget. Sepasang lengan kekar menopangnya agar tidak terjatuh, memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Jaejoong mendesah lega saat mengetahui dirinya tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara _bass_ yang begitu dikenalnya menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Sontak Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pria tampan itu tengah menatapnya cemas. Tidak ada jawaban. Pria cantik itu justru menatapnya. Melihat tak ada sahutan dari pria yang berada didekapannya, ia pun kembali bertanya.

"BooJae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Seolah tersadar Jaejoong pun segera mendorong kasar tubuh Yunho agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Seperti _dejavu, _Jaejoong kembali teringat insiden ciuman itu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun segera berlari menjauhinya. Beruntung Yunho tidak mengejarnya.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap heran tingkah Jaejoong barusan. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap yang diperlihatkan Jaejoong padanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya heran.

"Siapa?"

"Oh, Changmin-ah. Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya begitu melihat adik sepupunya ini sudah berada disampingnya.

Changmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan. Ia pun kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang belum sempat dijawab oleh Yunho.

"Siapa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

Changmin mendecih sebal, "Tentu saja orang yang baru saja bersamamu hyung!"

"Jaejoong-ie"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia terlihat— aneh" ucapnya ragu.

Terlihat jelas kerutan samar di kening Changmin.

"Aneh? Maksudnya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Barusan aku bertemu dengannya, eum… mungkin lebih tepat menghampirinya—"

"Bukannya memang setiap hari seperti itu" sela Changmin.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Shim!"

"Oh, okay"

"Dia hampir saja terjatuh jika aku tidak memeluknya"

"Lalu dibagian mananya yang aneh?" tanyanya yang mulai tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Yunho menatap serius sepupunya ini, "Dia hanya berlari dan tidak melakukan apapun padaku"

Pria jangkung itu hampir saja terjatuh saat mendengar penuturan dari pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai pangeran sekolah juga sepupunya.

Barusan Yunho mengatakan jika Jaejoong bersikap aneh, tapi sepertinya kata aneh seharusnya ditujukan untuk dirinya bukannya Jaejoong, pikirnya heran.

"Hyung, memangnya kau ingin Jaejoong hyung melakukan apa padamu? Justru menurutku kau yang aneh" cibirnya.

Sadar akan kata-katanya yang salah, Yunho kembali berujar.

"Aish, bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

"Biasanya Jaejoong akan memarahiku atau memukulku, tapi sekarang ia justru tidak melakukan apapun saat aku memeluknya"

Changmin hanya bisa menatap datar hyungnya yang tampan -meskipun tidak setampan dirinya. Ingin sekali Changmin memukul kepala hyungnya ini agar sadar dan kembali menjadi Jung Yunho yang biasanya. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seserius itu hanya karena si cantik tidak memukulnya. Jika Jaejoong tidak mau, dia akan dengan senang hati menggantikannya supaya kewarasan Yunho kembali.

"Hyung, kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat ini?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin sekali memukulmu dan melemparmu kemana saja jika itu bisa mengembalikan fungsi otakmu" ucapnya sinting disertai dengan wajah serius.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Yunho.

"Kau bilang Jaejoong hyung aneh, tapi bagiku justru kau yang terlihat aneh" ujarnya sembari memasang wajah yang menurut Yunho amat sangat menyebalkan.

Dasar adik kurang ajar!

Benar-benar deh!

Changmin itu jauh dari kata adik yang menggemaskan, ia bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Ibunya. Sepertinya Yunho akan menghapus Changmin dari daftar anggota keluarga yang disayanginya. Lebih baik ia menyayangi _Taepoong_ –anjing peliharaannya.

Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Changmin pura-pura tak melihat wajah kesal Yunho. Kedua matanya sibuk melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah mencari sesuatu dan—

_Gotcha!_

Akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya, siapa lagi jika bukan sang pujaan hati. Kedua mata sipitnya menatap lurus pria manis berambut ikal yang sedang sibuk memainkan _PSP_ kesayangannya. Cengiran khas miliknya menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Yunho yang melihat perubahan dari adik sepupunya ini hanya bisa menatap _horror _kearahnya. Barusan ia mengatakan jika Yunho aneh, tapi sekarang coba lihat, Changmin jauh dari kata normal, menurut Yunho tentunya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya penasaran –sedikit.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu, _bye_~"

Tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan Yunho, Changmin melesat pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa menatapnya heran. Ada saja kelakuan dari sepupunya ini, barusan ia terlihat dewasa tapi sekarang— sifat kekanakkannya muncul ke permukaan. Benar-benar sulit ditebak.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>"Kyucha~~n" teriak seseorang heboh.<p>

Tiba-tiba saja pria manis yang baru saja ingin memasuki kelasnya seketika bergidik ngeri saat mendengar teriakan yang cukup nyaring menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Ya Tuhan! Apalagi ini?

Dengan gerakan patah-patah pria manis ini menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati makhluk sinting yang selalu berkeliaran disekitarnya berlari mendekat.

"Oh, jangan lagi" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sebelum makhluk itu datang mendekat, pria manis maniak _game_ ini hendak kabur. Ia juga tidak tahu harus kemana. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menjauh dari sosok tinggi itu. Ia tidak mau berdekatan dengan makhluk tampan yang satu ini. Pokoknya kemana saja asal tidak bertemu dengannya, batinnya frustasi.

Belum sempat ia beranjak pergi, sebelah tangannya digenggam seseorang.

_Grep_

Kedua matanya menatap _horror_ tangan yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat laki-laki jangkung nan tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata sedang memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya. Pria manis ini menelan _saliva_-nya susah payah, seperti ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokkannya.

Matilah aku, batinnya nelangsa.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Bukankah sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai?" tanyanya heran.

Cho Kyuhyun, pria manis maniak _game_ ini adalah teman sekelas Changmin. Awalnya mereka hanya berstatus rival, tapi tentu saja hanya pemikiran sepihak dari Kyuhyun, bukan Changmin. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas 1. Pertemuan pertama mereka lebih heboh dari pasangan YunJae tentunya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung Kyuhyun bahkan rela melempar _PSP_ kesayangannya ke wajah tampan Changmin hanya karena mendengar pengakuan cinta dari pria bermarga Shim ini. Wajah Kyuhyun saat itu memerah menahan malu juga marah, namun Changmin tak ambil pusing. Toh, _baby _Kyu-nya memang seperti itu. Selalu meledak-ledak jika sudah kesal.

Sama seperti halnya Yunho, Changmin pun sudah berkali-kali ditolak oleh Kyuhyun, tapi dia tetap saja mendekatinya dengan harapan pria manis yang begitu keras kepala ini luluh.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke kelas!"

"Kau mau membolos?"

"Iya"

Changmin menatap datar kearahnya. Tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan membuat Kyuhyun menatap kearahnya takut. Meskipun dijuluki _evil _oleh teman-temannya dan ditakuti tetap saja Changmin yang paling menakutkan.

"Ikut aku dan jangan membantah!"

Pria itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya kembali ke kelas. Laki-laki manis ini tidak membantah ataupun menolak karena ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menang dari Changmin. Ia juga sadar akan perasaannya saat Changmin berada didekatnya hanya saja egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

Sudahlah, biarkan saja seperti ini. Lagipula, ia menyukai saat Changmin menggenggam tanganya seperti sekarang ini. Terlihat sangat manis.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brakk…<em>

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan sosok cantik yang terlihat sangat kacau. Wajahnya pucat pasi, deru napasnya tak beraturan. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri teman sekelasnya yang tengah mengobrol dengan pria _cassanova_ yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Pria imut itu hanya bisa menatap heran sosok cantik yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya disampingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Juncha~~n" rengeknya manja.

Keduanya, baik Yoochun maupun Junsu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat mendengar rengekan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu, batin keduanya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho?" tebak Yoochun.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang dilakukannya?" kali ini Junsu yang bertanya.

"Dia—"

"—_BARU SAJA MEMELUKKU! DAN KAU TAHU! KEMARIN, PRIA SIALAN ITU JUGA MENCIUMKU TEPAT DI BIBIR! PRIA ITU MENCIUMKU JUNCHAN!"_

Inginnya sih, berkata seperti itu, akan tetapi pria itu justru malah diam saja.

Pria cantik itu malah menghentikan kalimatnya secara sepihak, merasa ragu harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Yoochun dan Junsu masih setia menunggu Jaejoong melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi sepertinya pria cantik ini enggan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya, membuat Junsu kesal.

"Jaejoong-ie" panggilnya.

Laki-laki itu hanya membuang napasnya lelah.

"Tidak ada" ujarnya setelah lama terdiam.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Keduanya hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain saat melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong.

Pikiran Jaejoong kembali saat insiden ciuman itu juga pelukan Yunho yang baru saja terjadi. Ugh, menyebalkan! Degup jantungnya semakin menggila saat mengingat dua hal tersebut. Aish, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Argh, ingin rasanya Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding supaya bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. Jika perlu amnesia permanen. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini.

Sepertinya pengaruh pria Jung itu sudah mulai merasuki Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin si cantik jadi memikirkan pria Jung itu. Ini benar-benar gila!

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari ini pria cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ini terlihat gusar. Pasalnya sejak insiden ciuman-kala-hujan yang diberikan oleh pria bermarga Jung ini membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Bahkan pria cantik ini sering kedapatan melamun, membuat Kim Junsu merasa aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.<p>

Seperti sekarang, pria imut itu melihat Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya pelan di atas meja. Membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat sangat aneh"

Jaejoong menghentikan acara membenturkan-kepala-di atas-meja saat suara Junsu menginterupsi. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Junsu. Pria imut itu bisa melihat kening Jaejoong yang memerah akibat benturan tadi.

"Juncha~~n"

Pria cantik itu kembali merengek dan Junsu hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang.

"Ceritakan padaku, ada apa?"

"…"

"Jika kau diam seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membantumu Jaejoong-ie"

"Tapi kau pasti akan mentertawakanku setelah mendengar ceritaku"

"Kau saja belum bercerita, jadi mana mungkin aku tertawa"

Pria cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Janji tidak akan tertawa?" tanyanya kekanakkan.

"Iya~~a"

"_Promise?" _

Laki-laki cantik itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Junsu. Melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sudah sebesar ini tapi tingkah Jaejoong seperti anak kecil.

"Okay, aku janji"

Sebelum bercerita, Jaejoong menghela napasnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia mulai menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak ada reaksi yang berlebih, bahkan pria imut ini hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali guna meresapi cerita yang baru saja didengarnya.

Karena tidak mendapatkan komentar atau apapun dari Junsu membuat Jaejoong merengut kesal.

"Aku tahu kau ingin tertawa, ya 'kan?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti ingin tertawa?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau terlihat sangat menakutkan jika seperti itu"

"Kau ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa? Aku diam kau marah, aku tertawa kau tidak terima, sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu padaku. Kau tahu beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya" keluhnya.

Aigoo, Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Hanya karena seorang Jung dia jadi seperti ini. Sulit dipercaya!

"Kau… tidak bisa tidur?" tanyanya memastikan dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

Pesona Jung Yunho benar-benar hebat! Si cantik sampai-sampai dibuat tidak tidur dan hanya terus memikirkan pria tampan yang satu ini. Sungguh luar biasa!

_Good job, _Jung!

"Selain itu, apalagi yang kau rasakan?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

Duh, temannya ini kenapa mendadak jadi bodoh seperti ini, sih?

"Maksudku selain tidak bisa tidur apalagi yang kau rasakan? Apa kau berdebar? Apa wajahmu memerah saat dia berada didekatmu?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"Ya! Mana mungkin aku seperti itu!"

"Ya, mungkin saja, 'kan. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu, bahkan dirimu sendiri"

Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Mungkin saja saat ini kau sedang **jatuh cinta **dengan Jung Yunho" kata Junsu lagi dengan seringaian yang kini menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Laki-laki bermarga Kim ini membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

Jatuh cinta?

Dengan si bodoh Jung itu?

_Hell no!_

Siapa juga yang mau?

Mendengar kata-kata nista yang meluncur dari bibir Junsu membuat jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar. Ya, ampun! Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya ini bisa menyimpulkan keadaannya seperti itu? Lagipula, kenapa harus dengan si Jung bodoh itu, sih?! Memangnya tidak ada pria lain di dunia ini, ya?

"Itu tidak mungkin!" sangkalnya.

"Yeah, terserah kau saja. Kau boleh mengabaikannya atau melupakan kata-kataku barusan. Itu pun jika kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan padanya" katanya sedikit mengejek.

"Aku tidak…"

"Ya, ya, ya terus saja menyangkal dan kau akan menyesal"

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Pria ini benar-benar keras kepala. Masa' tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Haruskah Junsu menjelaskannya lagi dan lagi?

"Sudahlah. Lupakan!" kata Junsu akhirnya. Ia bosan membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>Terlihat dua pria tampan -mungkin hanya satu karena pria yang satu lagi tidak cocok dengan kata tampan, kulitnya yang putih pucat dengan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna kecoklatan ditambah dengan dua matanya yang sedikit bulat. Jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang begitu menggoda serta hidung mancungnya menghiasi wajahnya yang cenderung manis untuk ukuran seorang pria.<p>

Keduanya terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Pria yang lebih tinggi sibuk dengan makanan-makanan yang ada di atas mejanya, sedangkan pria yang lebih pendek sibuk bermain _game _di _PSP_ miliknya. Sesekali pria disampingnya melirik pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Menghela napas sejenak, sebelum meletakkan bungkusan cemilan di atas meja dan beralih menarik _PSP_ dari tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Ya!" pekiknya kesal.

Kedua matanya menatap tajam pria yang ada dihadapannya, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shim!? Kenapa menggangguku?"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu Kyuchan. Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikan sebentar permainanmu"

Pria itu mendengus sebal.

"Sejak tadi kau belum makan apapun dan hanya bermain _game_. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" katanya lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar! Sekarang kembalikan _PSP_ milikku!" sahutnya ketus.

"Tidak!"

"Kau—"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat suara seseorang menginterupsi keduanya.

"Oppa!"

Panggilan dari seorang gadis ditujukan untuk salah satu dari keduanya. Kedua pria itu menoleh, namun mereka tidak tahu siapa pria yang dipanggilnya. Seorang gadis melangkah dengan anggun masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Gadis manis -dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang, menghampiri kedua pria itu.

Senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Pria berkulit pucat itu menatap gadis yang kini berada di depan mereka. Ia tahu untuk siapa senyuman itu ditujukan. Siapa lagi jika bukan untuk Tuan muda Shim!

Ekhem, sepertinya ada yang merasa kesal atau memang hanya perasaan _Author_ saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin.

Wajah gadis itu merona. Terlihat gugup karena ditatap oleh kedua mata Changmin yang tajam.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Dengan kasar ia merebut _PSP_ yang masih berada ditangan Changmin. Ia pun kembali memainkan _game _yang tadi sempat tertunda. Mengabaikan Changmin yang kini beralih menatapnya. Pria itu tahu hanya saja ia berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu.

"Oppa"

Suara panggilan itu terdengar –lagi. Changmin kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Ya?"

"Hm, kau ada waktu hari ini?"

Pria ini menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku… aku ingin mengajakmu nonton _film_ setelah sekolah usai. Bagaimana?"

Pria itu masih menatap gadis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu, tatapannya beralih pada pria disampingnya. Merasa ditatap, pria bermarga Cho ini menghentikan permainannya dan balas menatap pria di depannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Sebenarnya ia malas ditatap seperti itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang menghampiri Changmin. Ia bahkan tidak ingat ada berapa gadis yang sudah menyatakan cinta atau mengajaknya kencan dan hal lainnya. Pria ini tidak langsung menjawab saat ada yang mengajaknya pergi dan malah menatapnya. Seolah meminta ijin atau apalah itu yang jelas Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Dan setelah ini ia tahu, bibir tipisnya akan meluncurkan kata-kata menyakitkan dan membuat para gadis mundur secara perlahan. Yeah, seperti menegaskan jika Shim Changmin mutlak milik Cho Kyuhyun! Walaupun sebenarnya laki-laki maniak _game _ini enggan mengakuinya didepan banyak orang.

Biar bagaimanapun hubungan mereka masih belum mencapai tingkat yang lebih; selain teman. Karena pria dengan harga diri setinggi langit ini tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Dengan ego yang dimilikinya ia tidak mau mengakui jika ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Shim Changmin.

Jika dia mengakuinya itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Duh, Tuan muda Cho yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala!

"Ma'af, tapi sepulang sekolah nanti Changmin akan pergi denganku" katanya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Tapi—"

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi nona. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir, jika kau masih disini, si bodoh ini akan terus menggangguku dan aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainanku karena kau!" katanya dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kyuhyun kembali pada kegiatannya yang semula. Setelahnya gadis itu pergi menjauh meninggalkan keduanya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Kau kejam sekali"

"Apa?! Jadi kau menyalahkanku!"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Cih, bilang saja jika kau menyukai gadis itu"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu"

"…"

Kedua matanya menatap lekat pria yang ada dihadapannya. Menatap wajah manis pria yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau cemburu" katanya tiba-tiba.

Karena mendengar ucapannya barusan sederet kata nista muncul di layar _PSP_ kesayangannya; _**G-A-M-E O-V-E-R**_.

Oh, ya ampun! Kata-kata yang pantang muncul kini malah menghiasi layar _PSP_-nya. Salahkan si bodoh ini! Tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sesuatu yang nyaris membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya intens. Membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Bahkan pria manis ini tidak menyadari jika ia menahan napasnya.

"Tuan Cho, kau cemburu?" katanya lagi.

"Tidak!" sahutnya cepat.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan seringaian tercetak di wajahnya.

"Tentu sa—"

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya tadi aku mengiyakan ajakan gadis itu" katanya lagi. "Gadis itu juga cantik"

Shim! Apa kau sadar dengan kata-katamu barusan?

"Sepertinya tidak masalah jika aku—"

_Brakk_

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Changmin bisa melihat jika pria itu sudah bangun dari duduknya. Bisa ia lihat jika wajah manis pria ini memerah karena menahan amarahnya. Pria ini pura-pura tak menyadarinya dan malah memainkan ponselnya.

"Minggir!"

Mengabaikan perkataan Kyuhyun, pria ini memasang _earphone_-nya ke telinga dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari ponselnya. Empat sudut siku tercetak jelas disudut dahinya.

"Ya!"

Bukannya mendengarkan, Changmin justru malah menarik Kyuhyun dan kini pria manis itu duduk dipangkuannya. Kedua mata Changmin yang semula terpejam kini terbuka. Menatap ke dalam mata indah milik Kyuhyun. Ia pun melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya dan menatap laki-laki yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan saat gadis itu mengajakku pergi?"

"Tidak ada!" sangkalnya.

Pria itu berusaha bangun dari duduknya, namun Changmin malah menahan tubuhnya. Tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Apa!?"

"Kyuchan"

"…"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau cemburu?"

Kyuhyun yang ingin protes mengurungkan niatnya saat Changmin kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku akan menciummu jika mengatakan tidak" ancam pria itu.

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu!" sahutnya tak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya dan jangan berbohong!"

"A—aku tidak seperti itu, lagipula…"

"Berarti tidak apa jika aku pergi dengan gadis itu. Kau tidak marah jika kami berpacaran, begitu?"

"…"

Changmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat. Pria manis ini pun balas menatapnya.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu, _baby _Kyu?"

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" katanya disertai senyum sinis.

Kedua matanya menatap Changmin yang juga balas menatapnya. Pria ini menghela napasnya sejenak. Sejak awal ia tahu jika Kyuhyunnya amat sangat keras kepala. Terkadang ia berpikir, kenapa ia harus menyukai laki-laki ini? Bukankah ada begitu banyak gadis atau laki-laki yang mendekatinya? Tapi, kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta dengan pria manis ini?

Kenyataannya pria ini tidak pernah membalas pernyataan cintanya. Bahkan, yang lebih parah Kyuhyun melemparinya dengan _PSP_ miliknya -karena kesal- tapi pemuda ini terus saja berada didekatnya. Yah, walaupun Kyuhyun sering sekali mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya karena kelakuannya yang di atas normal, namun perasaannya pada pemuda manis ini benar-benar nyata.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

Kedua pasang mata milik Changmin menatap lekat pria yang ada dihadapannya. Pemuda manis itu hanya diam saja saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari pria itu. Entah ini sudah ke berapa kalinya Changmin menyatakan cinta padanya dan hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun, akhirnya Changmin mendudukkan pria ini ke kursinya. Ia pun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Namun, baru beberapa langkah suara Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mencari gadis tadi"

"…"

"Aku ingin mengiyakan ajakannya yang mengajakku kencan. Lagipula, sepulang sekolah nanti aku tidak ada urusan apa-apa, jadi kurasa tidak masalah"

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan keluar, namun lagi-lagi suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhenti!"

Mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kubilang berhenti, Shim!"

Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah keluar. Ia hanya berdiri membelakangi pria itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Pria manis ini menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pasalnya sejak tadi pemuda Shim itu hanya berdiri membelakanginya dan tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Apa Changmin marah padanya?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam pikirannya. Meskipun ia selalu marah-marah, namun Changmin tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu menampilkan senyum bodohnya.

Didiamkan seperti ini rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meremas celana seragamnya.

Merasa tak ada suara dari Kyuhyun, Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Merasa heran karena pemuda itu hanya diam saja. Tidak seperti tadi. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria manis ini. Meskipun tadi ia sedikit kesal karena kekeras-kepalaannya, akan tetapi jika melihat laki-laki yang disukainya diam seperti ini malah membuatnya cemas.

Padahal, tadi ia hanya ingin mengerjai Kyuhyun, tapi laki-laki ini malah tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sejak meneriakinya untuk berhenti.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Kini, Changmin sudah ada dihadapan Kyuhun dan menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah pria manis ini.

"Kyu"

"—ngan…"

Kerutan samar tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia seperti mendengar Kyuhyun bicara, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan pemuda ini.

"Kau bicara apa, Kyu? Aku tidak dengar?"

"KUBILANG JANGAN PERGI, BODOH!"

Changmin sedikit berjengit saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Ia pun mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak terkena amukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa aku harus mendengarkan ucapanmu? Kita tidak memiliki hubungan yang special, hanya teman, tidak lebih" kata Changmin. Ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

Mendengar kata-kata Changmin membuat perasaan Kyuhyun tak menentu. Ia bisa merasakan nada dingin yang terselip saat Changmin mengatakannya. Biasanya pemuda ini akan bersikap biasa saja, meskipun ia tidak pernah sekalipun membalasnya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang sikap Changmin berubah?

Mungkinkah ia sudah bosan karena pria ini tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya?

Lalu, ia akan meninggalkannya hanya karena gadis-gadis bodoh itu, begitu?

Argh, sial! Kenapa juga ia harus memusingkan hal itu? Seharusnya ia senang, kan? Tapi kenapa hatinya begitu sesak? Kedua matanya pun terasa panas sekarang. Ia ingin menangis. Ugh, ia harus bagaimana?

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi"

Changmin terdiam dan melihat sejenak pria di depannya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari si—"

"Pergi saja sana! Memangnya aku perduli! Kau ingin menemui siapa tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Kau— hiks…"

Oh sial!

Kenapa ada suara isak tangis diakhir kalimatnya?

Membuat pria yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia seperti mendengar suara isak tangis, namun ia tidak mau menyimpulkannya begitu saja. Dan lagi, kenapa juga pria manis bermarga Cho ini harus menangisi pria brengsek bermarga Shim ini?! Sudah jelas-jelas ia membenci pria ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak rela jika Changmin didekati orang lain.

Laki-laki manis itu terus saja mengumpat saat menyadari cairan bening sialan yang sudah seenaknya keluar dari kedua matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Beberapa kali ia mengutuk atau bahkan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sampai-sampai dirinya menangis seperti ini.

Dan bodohnya lagi, ia justru menangisi pria jangkung sialan bernama Shim Changmin!

Benar-benar mengesalkan!

Dengan langkah pelan, Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih menyibukkan dirinya menghapus jejak airmata di wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat kedua tangannya yang mengusap kedua matanya agar cairan bening itu berhenti keluar. Ia pun mulai menekuk kedua kakinya dan berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Hei"

"…"

"Kyuchan"

Laki-laki manis itu masih tidak merespon panggilan Changmin untuknya. Ia memilih diam. Kedua tangan Changmin akhirnya terulur dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun agar berhenti, lalu menjauhkannya dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa menangis, eum?" tanyanya saat melihat jejak airmata di wajah manis Kyuhyun. Namun yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Terlihat jika Changmin menghela napasnya sejenak dan kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Katakan dengan jujur bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku. Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Dan jangan berbohong atau aku akan benar-benar pergi menemui gadis tadi"

"Aku…"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat wajah Changmin. Laki-laki manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, sedangkan Changmin masih menunggu jawaban yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka jika gadis-gadis itu mendekatimu. Apalagi jika mereka mengajakmu pergi atau memberikanmu sekotak coklat, bekal makan siang bahkan surat cinta. Dan yang terakhir—"

Changmin masih menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya balas menatap wajah manis Kyuhyun.

"—ya, aku cemburu" katanya lirih, namun masih terdengar oleh Changmin.

Laki-laki itu mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar pengakuan dari laki-laki manis yang sudah disukainya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini.

Ya, ampun! Hanya ingin mendengar pengakuan dari Kyuhyun, ia harus menunggu selama ini. Laki-laki ini benar-benar deh!

"Kenapa lama sekali mengatakannya? Untung saja aku belum bosan menunggu jawabanmu"

"Tapi, barusan kau ingin menemui gadis tadi, ya 'kan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengar pengakuan darimu, makanya aku berkata seperti itu" katanya santai.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saking malunya, jadi pria dihadapannya ini hanya mengerjainya, begitu?

"Kau! Dasar brengsek! Kau mengerjaiku, ya?" katanya kesal sembari memukul bahu Changmin.

"Ouch! Kenapa memukulku?"

"Apa? Kau tidak terima!? Dasar idiot! Kau—"

Kyuhyun tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena benda lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Bibir tebal Changmin mendarat tepat di atas bibirnya. Menghisap bibir bawahnya. Kedua mata Changmin terpejam. Lalu, Kyuhyun? Pria itu tak berkedip saat laki-laki itu menciumnya.

Bahkan, kini lidah Changmin menggoda permukaan bibirnya dengan menjilatnya dengan sensual. Kedua belah bibir Changmin menghisap bibirnya bergantian; atas dan bawah.

"Balas ciumanku, Kyu" katanya disela kesibukkannya menikmati bibir tipis milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menurut. Ia mulai membalas ciuman Changmin, bahkan kedua tangannya melingkar manis di leher Changmin. Membalas lumatan-lumatan manis yang diberikan Changmin padanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Changmin pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena ulahnya barusan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu"

"Aku—"

"Jika kau masih mengatakan tidak maka aku akan benar-benar berpacaran dengan gadis tadi"

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku?!"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu" sahutnya santai.

Kyuhyun mencibir, kemudian pemuda manis itu menghela napasnya sejenak, "Aku… juga mencintaimu" bisiknya lirih.

"Hanya ingin mendengar balasan darimu saja aku harus menunggu selama ini"

"Ma'af"

"Kau ini"

"Ma'afkan aku"

"Jika sekali lagi kau minta ma'af. Aku akan menciummu"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Changmin. Laki-laki itupun tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah imut –yang memang jarang sekali diperlihatkan- Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, hari ini kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Tidak!"

"Apa?"

Laki-laki manis ini hanya tertawa begitu melihat wajah kaget yang diperlihatkan Changmin.

"Aku hanya bercanda"

"Aish, kau ini"

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama. Ahh, setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun membalas perasaannya. Beruntung sekali dirinya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib percintaan sepupunya?

Changmin tak ingin ambil pusing, yang terpenting dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan ia tidak perduli dengan sepupunya itu!

_Biarkan saja si bodoh Jung itu_, batin Changmin jahat.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>Jika Changmin sudah berhasil menaklukkan makhluk manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun, lain lagi dengan pria bermarga Jung ini. Sampai hari inipun ia belum juga mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.<p>

Bahkan, yang lebih parah sudah beberapa hari ini Jaejoong selalu menghindarinya. Pria cantik itu selalu berlari jika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di lorong ataupun di kantin. Beruntung mereka tidak sekelas dan Jaejoong memang selalu pulang cepat setelah bel sekolah berbunyi, sehingga ia bisa menghindari pria bermarga Jung tersebut.

Dan itu benar-benar membuat Yunho pusing!

Pasalnya ia tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya. Meskipun kenyataanya pria cantik ini selalu terang-terangan menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada Yunho, tetapi sikap Jaejoong kali ini berbeda. Ia yakin jika pria cantik ini menghindarinya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan pria itu melakukan hal tersebut.

Karena itulah Yunho memutuskan untuk menemui Jaejoong di kelasnya, namun sepertinya dewi keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya -atau mungkin memang _Author_-nya yang usil. Terbukti jika pria itu sudah tidak ada di kelasnya.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti saat mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Lagipula, ia tidak merasa melakukan apapun pada Jaejoong.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari pria itu, Junsu pun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali melihat Jaejoong melamun" terangnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan temannya, namun Junsu sepertinya ingin mengetahui secara langsung dari pria yang memang sudah beberapa bulan lalu mendekati Jaejoong.

"Aku… tidak melakukan apapun" jawabnya ragu.

Sebenarnya Yunho sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawaban tersebut. Ia hanya belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Lagipula, pria itu memang sulit ditemui akhir-akhir ini. Dan ia pun tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Junsu menatap lekat pria di depannya. Pria tampan yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh semua orang sejak kepindahannya kemari.

"Dengar Yunho, aku memang tidak terlalu dekat denganmu dan akupun tidak begitu mengenalmu"

Yunho terus memperhatikan pria di depannya. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pria itu.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Jaejoong. Dan kuberitahu kau satu hal—"

Junsu menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap wajah Yunho.

"—temanku itu terlalu bodoh dan keras kepala untuk mengakui sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Jadi, kupikir kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu jika kau sampai menyakiti Jaejoong!" katanya tegas.

Pria itupun tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Junsu.

"Tidak akan. Kau bisa menghajarku jika aku melakukan hal itu" jawabnya tegas.

Junsu pun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan cari Jaejoong" titahnya.

Yunho pun membalikkan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan kelas tersebut, namun belum sempat ia keluar dari kelas suara Junsu kembali terdengar.

"Semoga berhasil Jung!"

Pria itu hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

"Haa~h, kemana perginya si bodoh itu" gumam Junsu.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah sekian lama tak terlihat, akhirnya pria ini muncul. dan kalian tahu… ternyata si cantik tengah bersembunyi di perpustakaan. Menenggelamkan dirinya pada tumpukan buku agar tak terlihat oleh siapapun; termasuk laki-laki yang selama ini mengganggu hidupnya. Walaupun sebenarnya pemuda ini tak berniat membaca buku-buku yang menumpuk di mejanya.<p>

Ia hanya mengambil beberapa dan menumpukkannya begitu saja tanpa ada niatan untuk membaca bahkan melihat. Pemuda ini hanya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan kedua matanya sampai jam istirahat selesai.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi ke kantin bersama Junsu, namun sepertinya Jaejoong tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan bertemu pria itu. Pemuda ini terlalu malas untuk meladeni tingkah aneh Yunho. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Kalian tahu, sejak insiden dimana Jung-Yunho-yang-tampan-menciumnya-di kala-hujan, pria ini selalu dan selalu memikirkan Yunho. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Sebenarnya sihir apa yang dipakai Jung Yunho, sehingga membuat pria cantik ini begitu menderita?

Jantung yang selalu berdetak di atas normal. Wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menghangat. Dan desiran aneh saat pria itu berada didekatnya.

Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada si cantik? Ada yang bisa memberitahu?

"Jung Yunho sialan! Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan padaku?" rutuknya pelan.

Bosan dengan persembunyiannya, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Lagipula, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan selesai. Ia tidak ingin terlambat mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

Dengan langkah malas, Jaejoong melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kelasnya sendiri. Namun, saat itulah ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah depan.

Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, di saat itulah pemuda cantik ini bisa melihat seseorang yang membuat gaduh. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan pembuat masalah Jung Yunho. Pria itu terlihat lusuh. Dengan pakaian seragam yang acak-acakkan. Menumpu kedua tangannya di kedua lututnya. Berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Yunho terangkat. Kedua matanya yang tajam menatap kearah Jaejoong.

Seketika itu juga Jaejoong tersadar, jika dirinya sedang dalam bahaya. Hei, bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa menemukannya!?

Bisa gawat, jika pria itu berhasil menangkapnya!

Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya. Sinyal tanda bahaya sudah berbunyi nyaring di kepalanya. Sebaiknya ia segera pergi dari sini atau Yunho akan menangkapnya.

"Kim Jaejoong kau—"

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, laki-laki itu sudah pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut.

"Ya!" teriak Yunho kesal. Namun, sepertinya Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya, karena laki-laki itu sudah berlari menjauh.

Ini gawat!

Kenapa si bodoh ini ada disini,sih?

Jika tahu akan seperti ini, lebik baik dia tidak keluar dari persembunyiannya!

Jaejoong terus berlari menghindar dari kejaran Yunho. Semoga saja pria itu tidak menyusulnya.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Berhenti kau!" suara teriakan terdengar begitu nyaring. Bahkan orang-orang yang masih berkeliaran di luar menolehkan kepalanya melihat laki-laki itu berlari mengejarnya.

Jaejoong sendiri masih disibukkan dengan kegiatannya menghindari Yunho. Dan sialnya pria itu justru mengikutinya, tepat berada di belakangnya.

Sial!

Sial!

Sial!

Kenapa lelaki itu justru malah muncul? Jaejoong sempat berpikir jika Yunho sudah menyerah, tapi ternyata pria itu masih saja mencarinya.

Argh! Sial!

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Jika bersembunyi, ia tidak tahu harus bersembunyi dimana, sedangkan pria itu masih saja mengejarnya.

Suara derap langkah dari keduanya terdengar begitu nyaring. Jaejoong terus berlari menyusuri lorong yang sudah agak sepi. Namun, sepertinya ia masih belum bisa beristirahat, karena laki-laki yang selalu mengganggunya masih mengejarnya di belakang.

Kini, Jaejoong sudah berada di lantai 3, jika ia masih meneruskan pelariannya, ia akan tiba di atap sekolahnya. Jika sudah seperti ini tidak ada tempat bersembunyi.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak untuk menstabilkan pernapasannya. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut, kemudian dengan gerakan pelan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia pun menghela napasnya panjang. Syukurlah, sepertinya Yunho tidak mengejarnya lagi. Akhirnya ia bisa bernapas dengan lega.

Baru saja, Jaejoong ingin beristirahat, tiba-tiba saja pria itu muncul di belakangnya. Kedua mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

Si bodoh ini ternyata masih mengikutinya!

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mencoba untuk melarikan diri, namun sepertinya gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Yunho. Karena lelaki itu sudah mencekal sebelah tangannya agar Jaejoong tidak lagi berlari dan menjauh darinya.

"Mau kemana, hum?" desis Yunho tajam, membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

Hii, siapa saja tolong aku?! jeritnya frustasi.

"Yu-Yunho, lepaskan aku" gumamnya takut-takut.

"Tidak!"

Yunho semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong. Tidak membiarkan laki-laki cantik ini pergi lagi.

Demi Tuhan!

Ia sudah lelah berlari kesana-kemari hanya untuk menemukan Jaejoong. Dan sekarang, ia tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki ini pergi begitu saja.

Jaejoong masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja. Mengingat cengkraman tangan Yunho di tangannya begitu kuat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar mengikutinya. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tentu saja membuat si cantik tak sempat mengeluarkan suaranya untuk protes.

Kini, keduanya sudah berada di ruangan yang Jaejoong yakini adalah ruang kesehatan. Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya. Barulah Jaejoong tersadar saat mendengar bunyi 'klik'.

Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

Belum sempat ia mencerna apa yang terjadi, sekarang ia malah dikejutkan dengan Yunho yang berdiri di depannya sambil bersedekap. Menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin menelanjanginya. Membuatnya kesusahan hanya untuk menelan ludahnya, bahkan udara di sekitarnya begitu sesak.

Kedua mata Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Otaknya sibuk berpikir, mencari cara agar dirinya bisa kabur dari sini. Tapi, sepertinya Yunho menyadarinya.

"Tidak usah berpikir untuk kabur, karena aku… tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun"

_Glek_

Mati aku!

Tuhan, tolong selamatkan hambamu yang cantik ini!

Jaejoong berdiri agak jauh. Mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Yunho lengah, ia bisa kabur dan pergi dari sini.

"Tidak ada gunanya, bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi? Tidak akan!"

Hi~i, kenapa Yunho bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya?

Memangnya Yunho peramal?

"Eum, Yunho, sebentar lagi pelajaran berikutnya akan berlangsung. Ja-jadi sebaiknya aku pergi dan—"

"Tidak ada yang akan pergi dari sini. Tidak juga denganmu"

Kata-kata dingin Yunho membuat Jaejoong bergidik. Laki-laki ini benar-benar menakutkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terjebak dalam satu ruangan dengan makhluk aneh ini? Bisa-bisa Yunho melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Yunho langsung.

Masih dengan sikap dingin dan juga tatapan yang mengintimidasi, membuat nyali Jaejoong ciut. Alarm tanda bahaya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, bahkan sebelum mereka terjebak disini. Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak menghindarimu" katanya terbata-bata.

Sial!

Sial!

Sial!

Aura Yunho benar-benar membuatnya takut. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menatap mata Yunho yang menatapnya tajam.

"Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi Yunho bertanya dan sekarang lelaki itu justru malah melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat. Membuat Jaejoong memandang horror kearahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pria ini?

"I-iya"

"Tapi, kau terlihat gugup. Apa kau takut padaku?"

_ITU KARENA KAU BODOH! KAULAH YANG MEMBUATKU TAKUT! DASAR JUNG IDIOT!_

Sebenarnya sih, Jaejoong ingin berteriak seperti itu, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bahkan tubuhnya sendiri tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Bahkan keringat dingin sudah menetes dari pelipisnya.

Berada di ruangan yang terkunci dan berduaan dengan Jung Yunho, rasanya seperti memasuki rumah hantu. Benar-benar menakutkan!

Lelaki itu semakin mendekat, Jaejoong pun memundurkan langkahnya. Namun, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa kemana-kemana lagi. Kini, tubuhnya terjebak dengan ranjang yang ada dibelakangnya, membuat Jaejoong jatuh terduduk. Sedangkan pria itu semakin melangkah mendekatinya.

Jaejoong semakin panik saat menyadari keberadaan Yunho yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai didekatnya. Dan sekarang, Jaejoong benar-benar terjebak. Tubuhnya kini berada di tengah-tengah, antara tubuh Yunho di depannya juga ranjang yang kini didudukinya.

Kedua lengan kekar Yunho berada diantara kanan dan kiri Jaejoong. Kini, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Hembusan napas Yunho terdengar di telinganya, karena itu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin melihat wajah Yunho. Ia takut saat laki-laki itu menatapnya dan melihat raut cemas yang begitu kentara di wajah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ie" panggil Yunho dengan nada sensual.

Jaejoong sedikit merinding saat Yunho memanggil namanya. Terdengar seperti suara desahan dan itu membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Terjebak di ruangan dan hanya berdua dengan makhluk tampan seperti Yunho, membuatnya berkali-kali menelan ludahnya. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat, sampai-sampai Jaejoong tidak berani menoleh.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Laki-laki itu tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Yu-Yunho" panggil Jaejoong takut-takut.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong kebingungan.

"Yun—"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Yunho cepat. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan sama yang ditanyakannya.

"Aku tidak menghindar"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya seolah tidak mempercayai jawaban Jaejoong. Jelas-jelas pria ini menghindarinya, namun sepertinya pria ini tidak ingin mengakuinya dan terus berbohong.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak bisa bersuara karena suaranya memang tidak bisa keluar. Hembusan napas Yunho menggelitik telinganya, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Kalau begitu, tatap aku saat berbicara" nada tegas terselip saat Yunho mengatakannya.

Saat Yunho berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong justru tidak melakukannya. Ia bahkan menutup kedua matanya takut.

"Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong berusaha menstabilkan deru napasnya. Berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak karuan. Dengan gerakan pelan, akhirnya Jaejoong menggerakkan kepalanya. Dan sekarang wajah Jaejoong berhadapan dengan wajah Yunho. Kedua matanya beradu pandang dengan Yunho. Seolah memenjarakannya. Menyedotnya jauh ke dalam matanya.

Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi, bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa tampannya Yunho.

Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Yunho itu tampan. Dengan rahang tegasnya yang kuat juga kedua matanya yang sipit dan tajam. Bibir tebalnya yang berbentuk hati dan jangan lupakan ada setitik kecil di atas bibirnya, menambah kadar keseksian Jung Yunho. Bentuk tubuhnya yang maskulin juga aroma tubuhnya yang membuat Jaejoong mabuk.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku? Alasan kenapa kau menghindariku beberapa hari ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?"

Yunho menghela napasnya sejenak, "Apa aku berbuat kesalahan yang tidak kuketahui, sehingga kau menghindariku?"

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun dan aku tidak menghindarimu" jelasnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa tidak melihatku saat berbicara?"

Meskipun awalnya Jaejoong melihatnya, namun sepertinya tidak berlangsung lama karena laki-laki cantik ini kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho terlalu lama.

Belum sempat Jaejoong mengatur detak jantungnya, sekarang pria ini justru kembali dikejutkan dengan kecupan yang diberikan Yunho di lehernya. Membuatnya menahan napasnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan.

"Jaejoong-ie" bisik Yunho lembut. Bibirnya kini dengan lancangnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan yang membuat Jaejoong merinding.

"Katakan padaku, apa salahku? Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Yu-Yunho, hentikan"

Kegugupan Jaejoong semakin menjadi, bahkan lelaki didepannya ini dengan lancangnya memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di lehernya hingga ke telinga. Membuat Jaejoong gugup sekaligus takut.

"Aku akan menghentikannya kalau kau mau berkata jujur padaku" katanya sembari memberikan jilatan di telinga Jaejoong.

Laki-laki itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Yunho benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik hanya karena ulahnya.

Pada awal pertemuan mereka Yunho secara terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya, membuatnya malu juga kesal. Akan tetapi, Yunho tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatinya. Lalu, setelah itu, entah bagaimana Yunho berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Dan itu kembali membuatnya kesal juga uring-uringan. Pasalnya, sejak kejadian itu Jaejoong selalu dan selalu memikirkan pria itu. Dari hari ke hari Yunho semakin gencar mendekatinya.

Padahal, sudah jelas-jelas Jaejoong memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya, tetapi sepertinya Yunho sudah terbiasa dan dia tidak menyerah. Seperti sekarang, Jaejoong sudah berusaha menghindarinya dan upayanya sedikit membuahkan hasil, meskipun tidak berlangsung lama. Karena sekarang, pria ini justru terjebak dalam satu ruangan dan bersama Jung Yunho. Satu-satunya pria yang tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menjauh darinya. Dan usahanya berhasil. Pria itu sudah tidak lagi menempel padanya, meskipun lehernya terasa panas setelah bibir itu menjauh. Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong masih bisa merasakan bibir Yunho disana. Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong menatap Yunho kesal.

"Ya, kau salah! Karena ciumanmu tempo hari membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Karena ciumanmu, membuat jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak. Karena kau, semuanya salahmu Yunho! Semua salahmu!" papar Jaejoong. Napasnya sedikit memburu karena kekesalannya pada pria itu.

Laki-laki itu menatapnya dalam.

"Jadi… apa kau ingin mengakui jika kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!" bentaknya marah. Sedikit frustasi karena Yunho selalu menyimpulkannya secara sepihak (walaupun kenyataannya memang demikian, hanya saja memang dasar Jaejoongnya yang keras kepala, karena itu ia tidak mau mengakuinya).

Yunho masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang selalu membuat Jaejoong ciut.

"Lalu?"

Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Jaejoong. Hanya sentuhan kecil, tapi mampu membuat Jaejoong kesulitan bernapas.

"Yunho"

Sial! Padahal tadi Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Yunho. Tapi, sekarang tubuhnya justru tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga hanya untuk menjauhkan tubuh Yunho darinya.

"Jika kau tidak suka, kau boleh memukulku, mendorongku atau apapun. Aku akan menerimanya"

Setelah mengatakannya Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong lembut. Mengecap rasa manis yang dulu pernah dirasakannya. Dan sekarang, Yunho kembali merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Jaejoong. Benda itu begitu lembut dan Yunho menyukai saat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Memberikan getaran-getaran aneh yang mampu melumpuhkan sistem syarafnya. Membuat darahnya bergejolak. Menahan gairahnya saat berdekatan dengan laki-laki ini.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seperti yang Yunho katakan sebelumnya, ia bisa memukulnya jika ia tidak suka. Tapi, Jaejoong justru malah memejamkan kedua matanya. Mengikuti gerakan bibir Yunho yang bergerak sensual di atas bibirnya. Membuatnya meleleh.

Bahkan Jaejoong tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan Yunho yang berada di atasnya, sedangkan Jaejoong sudah terbaring di ranjang.

Ciuman itu masih berlanjut. Yunho begitu ahli memainkan bibirnya. Membuat Jaejoong terbuai. Cumbuannya di bibir Jaejoong semakin menuntut dan mendesak. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Menarik pria itu agar semakin dekat. Menekan kepala Yunho guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Jari-jarinya menyisiri helaian rambut Yunho. Membuatnya berantakan.

Sial! Jika terus seperti ini Yunho bisa lepas kendali. Dan hasratnya semakin meningkat saat mendengar suara erangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong. Entah sadar atau tidak, yang jelas itu membuat Yunho semakin tak terkendali.

Lidahnya menggoda bibir Jaejoong, bahkan dengan senang hati laki-laki cantik ini membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Yunho bermain di dalamnya. Bergelut dengan lidahnya. Menyesapi bagian terdalam mulutnya.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Jejak saliva menetes di sudut bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya terbuka guna menghirup udara untuk mengisi rongga dadanya yang begitu sesak. Ciuman yang barusan sangat berbeda ketika Yunho menciumnya pertama kali. Begitu menggairahkan. Membuat Jaejoong pusing.

Yunho yang berada di atasnya hanya terdiam. Tatapan matanya sulit diartikan. Ia masih terdiam. Mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini sudah diselimuti rona kemerahan.

Sejujurnya Yunho sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, namun Yunho tidak ingin terburu-buru. Mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Jaejoong. Lagipula, jika ia melakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa, kemungkinannya lelaki cantik ini akan kabur dan menghindarinya lagi.

Ia ingin memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Agar Jaejoong tidak melupakan bagaimana ia menyentuhnya. Bagaimana ia mendambakan tubuh Jaejoong. Dan yang terpenting, laki-laki ini ingin mendengarkan kata cinta dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Sebuah pengakuan meluncur dengan lembut dari bibir Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong yang semula memejamkan kedua matanya, kini terbuka dan menatap Yunho. Tatapan matanya menelusuri wajah di depannya. Mencari kebohongan dan sepertinya Jaejoong tidak menemukan hal itu.

Ia tahu, sejak awal Yunho memang menyukainya. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Mengingat ia tidak begitu mengenal Yunho. Dan lagi, Yunho adalah murid pindahan di sekolahnya. Meskipun selalu bersikap seenaknya dan itu membuat Jaejoong kesal. Tapi, sekarang… pria itu kembali mengutarakan perasaannya. Membuat perasaannya menghangat.

"Dan aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku"

Pernyataan Yunho barusan membuatnya tergelak. Dengan sikap arogannya Yunho menyimpulkan jika dia menyukainya. Dasar pria ini benar-benar deh!

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNING! <em>**

**_After this you will find the sex scenes, which was under the age of hope away!_**

_**I warn you!**_

* * *

><p>Belum sempat Jaejoong membalas penyataan Yunho, tiba-tiba saja pria itu kembali menciumnya. Kali ini ciumannya lebih menuntut dan mendominasi. Membuat Jaejoong kewalahan. Namun, ia bisa mengimbangi ciuman Yunho setelahnya. Bibirnya begitu panas. Yunho menciumnya tanpa ampun. Membuatnya mengerang lirih. Membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat mencumbu bibirnya.<p>

Sebelah tangannya bahkan sudah menyusup ke balik seragam yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Jari-jari panjangnya menyusuri setiap permukaan kulit Jaejoong yang halus dan lembut.

"Eung… Yunhh… ummhh…"

Erangan Jaejoong semakin membuat intensitas ciumannya meningkat. Lidah Yunho dengan semangat mengerjai mulut Jaejoong. Menyesap rasa manis yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan bibir Jaejoong.

Rasanya begitu memabukkan. Yunho sudah tidak bisa menahan gairahnya lagi. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Panas dan membuatnya bergairah.

"Aanggg… Yunho!"

Jaejoong terkesiap saat merasakan dadanya dicubit oleh Yunho. Membuat tubuhnya panas. Darahnya bergejolak akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Menggoda nipplenya yang mengeras. Memberikan getaran-getaran aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

Napasnya memburu. Yunho menggodanya dengan ahli. Membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, selain sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Bahkan saat bagian bawah tubuh mereka bergesekan, membuat friksi yang sulit dideskripsikan. Sesuatu dibalik celananya telah terbangun. Begitu keras dan mendesak ingin segera dipuaskan.

Yunho yang mengerti memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam celana Jaejoong. Menggenggam pusat gairah laki-laki itu. Menggodanya. Membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Laki-laki ini begitu ahli. Yunho menguasai tubuhnya sesuka hatinya.

"Yu-Yunho… tidak… kumohon"

Suara rintihan Jaejoong terdengar semakin lirih. Membuat laki-laki di atasnya semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuhnya.

"Aang… Yunho!"

Jaejoong berhasil mencapai kenikmatannya. Napasnya terengah. Yunho mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya yang terasa lengket akibat cairan putih yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong. Menjilat jari-jarinya sensual. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya. Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum menggoda. Puas melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini akibat ulahnya.

Kali ini giliran Yunho. Kejantanannya sudah meronta minta dipuaskan. Ia ingin segera berada di dalam Jaejoong. Wajahnya mendekat. Bibirnya menyentuh telinga Jaejoong. Menggodanya dengan cara mengulum telinganya. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong kembali menegang.

"Kali ini giliranku, sayang. Aku ingin kau memuaskanku" bisik Yunho sensual. Membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan erangannya karena sensasi menggelitik yang Yunho berikan.

Dengan cepat Yunho melepaskan pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Gairahnya sudah berada dipuncak dan ingin segera dipuaskan.

Yunho membuka lebar kedua kaki Jaejoong. Menggoda lubangnya dengan cara menggesekkan kejantanannya. Jaejoong bisa merasakannya, kejantanan Yunho yang sudah menegang dan keras. Yunho yang sudah tidak sabar segera melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Tubuhnya mengejang. Rasa sakit menjalari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Yu-Yunho, saki~t!"

Kedua tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram pundak Yunho dengan erat seolah mengatakan jika ia kesakitan. Yunho yang tidak tega, membawa Jaejoong ke dalam ciumannya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong akibat ulahnya. Bibirnya menggoda bibir Jaejoong. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar Yunho sudah membenamkan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Napas keduanya terengah. Yunho bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang diremas kuat oleh lubang Jaejoong. Membuatnya mengerang tertahan. Meskipun kejantanannya sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Yunho tidak langsung bergerak. Ia ingin Jaejoong membiasakan diri.

Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya. Ada setitik airmata di sudut matanya. Membuat Yunho tidak tega.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Mengecup lembut dahinya. Jaejoong pun mau tak mau membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu? Ma'afkan aku" kata Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Rasanya memang sakit. Ini pengalaman pertamanya dan Yunho tidak salah. Laki-laki itu tidak berbuat kasar, bahkan terkesan lembut.

"Bergeraklah. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" kata Jaejoong akhirnya. Meskipun masih terasa sakit, ia bisa menahannya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Setelahnya Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya, semakin melesakkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Menekan sesuatu yang lembut. Membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan erangan dan desahannya.

"Disana Yunho!"

Yunho tersenyum. Sepertinya ia berhasil menemukannya. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak karena ia semakin mempercepat hujamannya. Menusuk-nusuk lubang Jaejoong tanpa ampun seolah ingin menghancurkan lubang kecilnya.

Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho. Membuat kejantanan Yunho semakin tenggelam dan menyentuhnya berkali-kali. Rasa nikmat juga gairah yang meluap membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berpikir. Bahkan bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Yunho ke dalam ciuman penuh hasrat juga gairah yang meluap-luap.

Ini begitu nikmat. Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Yunho yang menyadarinya semakin menusukkan kejantanannya. Sebelah tangannya masih disibukkan dengan mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong yang semakin mengeras. Bersiap menumpahkan cairannya.

"Yunho!"

Cairan putih dan lengket keluar dari ujung kejantanan Jaejoong. Napasnya memburu setelah puncak kenikmatannya datang, namun tidak dengan Yunho. Laki-laki itu masih menusukkan kejantanannya yang kini diremas dengan kuat oleh lubang Jaejoong.

Membuat laki-laki itu menggeram layaknya binatang buas. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Lidah panasnya menggoda kulitnya yang sensitive.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" bisiknya sensual.

"Ti-tidak. Eung…"

Rintihan Jaejoong kembali terdengar. Kejantanannya kembali menegang. Yunho semakin brutal menusukkan kejantannya. Dan detik berikutnya keduanya meledak dalam sensasi yang begitu memabukkan. Yunho menumpahkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Membuatnya merasa hangat.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho. Mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yang tadi hebat sekali" bisik Jaejoong.

"Yeah, kau benar"

Yunho yang masih disibukkan dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis di wajah Jaejoong, menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Kedua mata musangnya menatap wajah Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu memejamkan kedua matanya bersiap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Tubuhnya terasa lelah karena kegiatan mereka barusan.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pernyataanku"

Jaejoong yang hampir saja tertidur, kembali membuka kedua matanya. Posisi mereka masih belum berubah. Yunho masih berada di atasnya, sedangkan Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Haruskah?" tanya Jaejoong balik. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, mata bulat beningnya bersinar membalas tatapan Yunho.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya membuat laki-laki itu menghela napasnya panjang.

"Kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan meniduriku. Apa itu belum cukup untukmu? Aku bahkan tidak melemparimu dengan sepatu tadi"

Perkataan Jaejoong barusan membuat lelaki ini tergelak. Merasa geli dengan ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Setidaknya aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu" katanya lembut. Jari-jari panjangnya mengusap wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Katakan lagi"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu Yunho. Aku mencintaimu yang arogan dan juga menyebalkan" katanya manis.

Setelah Yunho mendengarkan pernyataan Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu menghadiahkan kecupan-kecupan manis di wajah Jaejoong. Membuatnya tertawa kecil. Betapa senangnya Yunho saat ia mendengarnya. Laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang berada di dalam dekapannya akhirnya membalas pernyataannya. Ingin sekali Yunho berteriak dan mengatakan jika laki-laki bernama Kim Jaejoong ini adalah kekasihnya. Miliknya.

Jaejoong yang mendapatkan kecupan-kecupan manis dari Yunho hanya bisa tertawa. Namun, tawanya berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya. Sesuatu yang keras.

"Yu-Yunho" panggil Jaejoong pelan.

Laki-laki itu hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan disana. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika Yunho menjilatnya dengan lidahnya yang basah.

"Kau… menegang"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong lamat-lamat. Ada gairah yang terlihat saat Jaejoong menatap kedua mata Yunho. Dan Jaejoong tahu jika lelaki itu menginginkannya –lagi.

"Ma'af, jika kau tidak mau aku—"

Kedua tangan Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup lembut bibir Yunho. Dan detik berikutnya Yunho kembali menguasai tubuhnya. Membuatnya melayang karena sentuhan Yunho yang begitu memabukkan dan menggairahkan.

Ahh, betapa ia mencintai laki-laki ini. Laki-laki cantik yang keras kepala, cerewet, dan yang paling penting ia menginginkannya. Menginginkan Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>Saat ini Kim Jaejoong –laki-laki cantik yang menjadi primadona sekolahnya- tengah merajuk. Dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada dan jangan lupakan wajah cantiknya yang ditekuk karena kesal.<p>

Ia kesal!

Benar-benar kesal!

Setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan, Yunho resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Dan sudah sebulan ini mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sekolah bahkan terlihat tenang dari sebelumnya, karena dua sejoli ini selalu menebarkan virus cinta dimana-mana. Membuat sang _magnae _mual. Pasalnya mereka selalu kedapatan bermesraan dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Tapi, tentu saja bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal!

Bukan juga karena pria bermarga Jung itu!

Meskipun awalnya Yunho selalu membuatnya kesal, tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah tidak sama saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Yunho selalu bersikap layaknya seperti seorang kekasih. Ia benar-benar kekasih idaman Jaejoong, sungguh! Yunho benar-benar sempurna untuknya. Bahkan, ayahnya –Kim Siwon- menyetujui hubungan mereka. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya senang.

Akan tetapi, setelah mereka jadian dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, entah kenapa semua penghuni sekolah jadi mengidolakan Jung Yunho. Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya mereka berebut untuk memberikan pria itu sekotak bekal ataupun surat cinta. Dan karena hal inilah membuat Jaejoong uring-uringan.

Hei, dia itu kekasihnya!

Kenapa juga mereka jadi seperti itu? Jelas-jelas Yunho itu miliknya! Miliknya!

_Ctak_

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyentil dahinya.

"Aduhh!" Jaejoong meringis dan mengusap keningnya yang baru saja mendapatkan serangan dadakan.

Laki-laki itupun mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria manis yang memang sejak tadi menemaninya. Dengan memasang wajah _innocent_, Junsu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Junchan!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki manis ini melukai keningnya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Pria yang diteriaki hanya menatapnya polos, "Apa?"

Jaejoong menggeram kesal karena sahabatnya malah membuat _mood_-nya kian buruk.

"Kau—"

"Sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah galak seperti itu. Nanti timbul kerutan di wajahmu, lalu Yunho melirik orang lain karena wajahmu banyak kerutan" sahutnya asal dan tentu saja membuat Jaejoong semakin murka.

"Jika itu sampai terjadi akan kulempar si jidat lebar dari atap gedung sekolah!" desisnya.

"Hei, hei, aku hanya bercanda"

"Candaanmu tidak lucu" dengusnya kesal. Masih dengan bersedekap Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

Junsu hanya bisa menghela napasnya lelah. Laki-laki di depannya ini memang selalu meledak-ledak. Dan sekarang diperparah karena Yunho (kekasihnya) mendapatkan sorotan dari para murid. Entah kenapa mereka menjadikan Yunho sebagai idolanya, meskipun kenyataannya mereka sudah mengetahui jika laki-laki tampan itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Mereka masih saja mendekatinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Seharian ini kau selalu marah-marah tidak jelas. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Juncha~n" rengeknya.

Okey, jika sudah seperti ini tidak perlu menebaknya, karena pria ini sudah tahu penyebabnya. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan penggemar-penggemar sialan Yunho (begitulah Jaejoong memberikan julukannya pada mereka).

"Ya, ya, ya, hentikan rengekanmu itu dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" sahutnya malas.

"Tadi pagi aku melihat Yunho dicium seorang gadis"

"Lalu?"

"Aku melemparinya dengan sepatuku"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Siapa yang kau lempari?" sedikit takut kalau-kalau Jaejoong melempari gadis itu dengan sepatunya.

"Yunho" jawabnya singkat. Terlihat sekali jika Jaejoong tidak merasa menyesal karena telah melukai kekasihnya.

"Kau kejam sekali. Bagaimana jika Yunho mengalami gegar otak atau amnesia?"

Laki-laki itu memutar kedua matanya, "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Buktinya Yunho baik-baik saja dan masih bisa bermain basket"

"Bukan berarti, kau bisa melakukan hal itu pada Yunho. Memangnya kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Junsu mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Jaejoong. Laki-laki cantik ini memang harus selalu diberi nasihat-nasihat supaya otaknya bisa bekerja lebih baik.

"Aku hanya… kesal. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi populer dan itu membuatku marah"

Eh?!

Jangan katakan jika temannya yang cantik ini sedang cemburu!?

_Seriously?!_

Meskipun begitu, Junsu yakin jika Jaejoong tidak akan menyadarinya. Waktu dia jatuh cinta juga seperti itu. Laki-laki cantik ini bersikeras menyangkalnya. Dan sekarang dirinya sedang terkena virus mematikan dari Yunho.

Aduh, Junsu jadi ingin tertawa. Entah kenapa temannya ini begitu bodoh jika sudah menyangkut masalah percintaan.

"Seharusnya kau—"

"JAEJOONG HYU~NG!" suara teriakan menginterupsi keduanya. Membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada disana menoleh pada pria (yang kelewat tinggi), lalu menghampiri mereka.

Dengan napas memburu (karena ia harus berlari hanya untuk menemui Jaejoong) pria itu menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut.

"Changmin-ah ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Hyung, kau… hoshh… seharusnya segera… pergi ke lapangan basket" ujarnya dengan susah payah.

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "Untuk apa aku kesana?"

"Jika kau tidak segera kesana, kekasihmu yang kelewat tampan itu akan diambil orang lain!" serunya jengkel. Sedikit tidak rela saat mengatakan jika Yunho itu tampan.

Begitu mendengar perkataan Changmin, Jaejoong segera bangun dari duduknya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Changmin. Pria itu segera melesat pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Seharusnya dia mengatakan terima kasih padaku"

"Tidak mungkin. Jika mengatakannya bisa dipastikan Yunho sudah di monopoli oleh orang lain, meskipun aku tidak yakin dengan itu" kata Junsu memberi respon.

"Hyung, tidak ingin melihatnya?" sambung Changmin. Entah kenapa mereka jadi begitu akrab.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin saja kita bisa melihat drama live" katanya asal.

Junsu sedikit berpikir, namun kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya aku menghubungi Yoochun-ie"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta _my_ _baby_ Kyu untuk melihatnya juga"

Kedua makhluk jahat (Junsu dan Changmin) itu segera melesat pergi menyusul Jaejoong. Sepertinya memang tidak akan ada hari tenang di sekolah ini.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-<p>

* * *

><p>Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana Yunho biasa berlatih. Dengan emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun (bahkan mungkin Jaejoong akan menghambisi siapa saja yang sudah berani mendekati kekasihnya) pria cantik itu melangkah untuk menemui Yunho.<p>

Begitu sampai di pintu ruangan, Jaejoong justru menghentikan langkahnya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama lapangan basket yang memang berada di dalam gedung sekolahnya. Disana memang sudah terlihat agak sepi, mungkin para anggotanya sudah selesai berlatih dan hanya ada beberapa yang tinggal.

Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada satu objek. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bodoh Jung!

Yunho sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong. Terbukti jika pemuda itu masih saja bercengkerama dengan salah satu gadis (yang Jaejoong yakini sebagai menajer klub basket), hanya saja kedekatan mereka membuat Jaejoong kesal bukan main. Kekesalannya tadi pagi belum hilang, sekarang malah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin melempari Yunho ke jurang.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Jaejoong mendekati keduanya.

"Jung Yunho!" teriaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Namun, mengingat jika disana sudah agak sepi jadi suara Jaejoong yang memang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut, memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, tentu saja Yunho menoleh dengan cepat. Apalagi, yang memanggilnya adalah kekasih hatinya, Kim Jaejoong. Dengan wajah berseri-seri Yunho pun hendak mendekati Jaejoong. Namun, baru saja ingin melangkah suara Jaejoong kembali terdengar.

"Berhenti disana! Dan jangan mendekat!" serunya.

Yunho pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jaejoong heran.

"Jaejoong-ie ada apa?"

"Kau… bukankah kau bilang tadi ingin berlatih basket?"

"Iya, lalu?" tanyanya masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya menggeram kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu?"

"Aku hanya membahas untuk pelatihan besok, memangnya kenapa?" Yunho pun melihat kearah Jaejoong dan gadis itu secara bergantian. Laki-laki itu merasa iba begitu mendapati wajah ketakutan yang diperlihatkan gadis itu.

Yunho pun mendesahkan napasnya lelah, "Jaejoong-ie, jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Kau membuatnya ketakutan"

"Hoh, jadi kau membelanya?"

Oh, ya ampun! Apalagi ini?!

Kenapa Jaejoongnya malah menyimpulkan seperti itu?

Dan lagi kenapa juga Jaejoong marah-marah? Tidak seperti biasanya.

Seperti orang yang sedang cemburu.

E-eh!

Tunggu sebentar!

Yunho pun kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Lalu, pria itu tertawa kecil. Oh, astaga, jadi Jaejoongnya ini sedang cemburu? Aduh, manis sekali.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Jung?!"

"Tidak ada" Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati pria itu. Jaejoong yang melihatnya melangkah mundur.

"Yak! Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Bukannya mendengarkan Yunho justru semakin melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Jangan lupakan dengan seringaian yang menurut Jaejoong cukup menyebalkan. Karena dengan tingkahnya itu mampu membuatnya tak berkutik.

Ini seperti saat mereka terkunci di ruang kesehatan. Ahh, lebih tepatnya Yunho yang tidak membiarkannya kabur.

Sial!

Kenapa jadi Jaejoong yang merasa terintimidasi?

"Jung Yunho kubilang jangan mendekat!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tantangnya.

Jung Yunho sialan!

Dasar alien aneh!

Mesum!

Piktor!

Pervert!

Kata-kata makian sudah Jaejoong keluarkan, tapi tentu saja dia tidak berani mengutarakannya.

Yunho merasa geli begitu mendapati wajah pucat kekasihnya. Terlihat sangat lucu.

Jaejoong yang mendapati alarm tanda bahaya, segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera pergi menjauh. Namun, sebelum ia bisa melakukannya sebelah tangannya sudah digenggam oleh Yunho.

"Mau kemana, hum?"

Dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, Yunho jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Tapi, sepertinya Jaejoong justru malah merasa sebaliknya. Jika Yunho sudah bersikap seperti ini bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan selamat. Yunho benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Yun-Yunho aku harus kembali ke kelas. Ja-jadi bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Masih dengan tersenyum, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hueee, kali ini tamat riwayatnya.

"Jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku, kenapa kau marah-marah?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan berbohong atau aku akan menciummu" bisiknya sensual.

Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Ini sih namanya mencari kesempatan!

Merasa Jaejoong tidak akan menjawab, sepertinya dialah yang harus berinisiatif untuk memberitahukan pada kekasihnya (yang memang kelewat polos atau memang Jaejoongnya yang cantik ini tidak mengerti keadaannya yang selalu marah-marah).

"Kau cemburu?"

"Apa?!"

Entah kenapa Jaejoong jadi merasa jika dirinya tuli mendadak.

"Tsk, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Jaejoong-ie sayang, aku hanya bertanya apa kau cemburu—"

"Tidak!" sanggah Jaejoong cepat.

Bagaimana mungkin si bodoh ini berpikir jika dirinya cemburu?!

Dan kenapa juga dia harus cemburu?!

Jaejoong yang masih disibukkan dengan pemikirannya, merasakan benda kenyal mendarat di atas bibirnnya. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya.

JUNG YUNHO MENCIUMNYA!

Sebenarnya tidak perlu seheboh itu, mengingat status mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak siap dengan ciuman dadakan ini.

Yunho yang memang tidak pernah merasa takut pada Jaejoong masih menyibukkan dirinya mencium pria itu, meskipun laki-laki cantik itu sudah meronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi, sepertinya Yunho enggan untuk melepaskan bibir mungil Jaejoong. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Sebelah tangan Yunho menggenggam sebelah tangannnya dan yang satunya melingkari pinggang Jaejoong. Membawa laki-laki itu semakin mendekat. Dengan gerakan lembut Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong. Mengecap rasa manis yangn tidak akan pernah bosan untuk dicicipi olehnya.

Jaejoong pun akhirnya pasrah, begitu Yunho mencumbu bibirnya mesra. Sejak awal ia tahu jika dirinya tidak akan pernah mampu melepaskan diri dari Yunho. Pria itu selalu bisa membuatnya meleleh seperti sekarang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dengan enggan Yunho menghentikan ciumannya. Napas keduanya memburu, bahkan wajah Jaejoong kini sudah diselimuti rona kemerahan. Membuatnya berkali-kali lebih cantik dan Yunho menyukainya, karena dialah yang bisa membuat Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Jadi… apa kau cemburu?" Yunho kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Yunho menyentuh kening Jaejoong dengan keningnya. Kedua irisnya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan menstabilkan pernapasannya. Kini, kedua tangan Yunho sudah melingkar di sekitar pinggang Jaejoong.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu, kalau kau bohong maka aku akan menciummu lagi"

"Kalau begitu, cium aku"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Dia merasa jika ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Kau merasa tergoda?"

Keduanya pun tertawa kecil. Dengan gemas Yunho menggigit hidung bangir Jaejoong.

"Dengar, aku dan gadis itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, karena itu berhentilah merajuk dan marah-marah, okay"

"Okay"

"Jadi… apa aku boleh menciummu lagi?"

Jaejoong pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dengan wajah memerah tentunya. Membuat Yunho gemas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya sudah selesai" kata salah satu dari empat pria yang memang ingin melihat drama live YunJae.<p>

"Begitulah" sahut pemuda yang satu lagi. Sebelah tangannya ia lingkarkan pada laki-laki manis berambut ikal.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi. Aku tidak mau melihat mereka terlalu lama" kata Junsu yang memang tidak ingin melihat _lovey dovey _kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gedung olahraga, begitupun beberapa orang yang masih berada disana. Sepertinya mereka tidak mau mengganggu.

Yah, biarkan mereka dengan dunianya.

Sejak awal memang begitu, 'kan?

Jadi, biarkan saja.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you"<em> bisik Yunho lembut, kemudian dia kembali membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya mesra.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_Fin_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>Aku ga tahu, apa ini ending yang memuaskan untuk kalian atau tidak dan aku juga ga tahu kalian menyukai ending yang seperti ini atau tidak.<br>_

_Hanya saja, aku memang ingin membuatnya menjadi Oneshoot (yang sebenarnya pengen dipenggal jadi 2 atau 3 chapter, tapi takut ngerusak feelnya makanya aku satuin)_

_Dan ini emang Oneshoot terpanjang selama saya menulis (12+ word dan itu amazing baget, ga nyangka kalo bisa bikin)_

_._

_Dan terakhir, aku ga mau berkoar-koar buat kalian supaya ninggalin review (meskipun kenyataannya gue nulis di atas dengan tulisan bold), tapi itu terserah kalian_

_Saya juga ga maksa buat kalian baca (soalnya ff ini emang buat seseorang), yang perlu kalian tahu saya nulis karena ingin bukan karena sesuatu_

_Dan perlu kalian ingat saya ga suka dipaksa, kalo emang ga suka silahkan itu hak kalian dan hak aku juga mau buat ff seperti apa (kesannya emang jahat, tapi aku lebih suka jujur diawal daripada di depan tapi malah ngomongin bahkan ampe bikin status segala, kekanakkan banget tahu!)_

_Ma'af juga kalo ada error-errornya -_-v_

_._

_Well, see ya next story ^^/_


End file.
